Jessie's Pair
by Steve1
Summary: James is begging to see Jessie's amazing pair of.......well read and find out. :-)


Pokémon and everything about it is © 1995, 1996, 1998 Nintendo/Creatures inc./GAME FREAK inc. TM & ® are trademarks of Nintendo Co., Ltd. © 1999 Nintendo.

This story has been given a rating of PG-13, however I actually wanted to use (15). There wasn't a (15) rating, so PG-13 had to do. Throughout the story you are given the idea of what James want's to see, so you might imagine them in your head. Parents of little kiddies, read it first (or skip to the ending) and then make your judgement :-) Thanks to GolDlggeR for reminding me to change the rating and to warn little kiddies.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jessie's Pair

"Oh come on Jessie, please !! Please just let me see them !" James pleaded. Jessie and James swiftly walked along a path in Viridian Forest, the dust swirling around Jessie's thigh-high leather boots under every footstep. As Jessie walked along the dusty path, she seductively swayed her hips from side to side. James held his hands together as if in prayer whilst nearly crawling along the floor behind Jessie. With her hands balled up into fists, Jessie continued to walk along the footpath noticing all the shrubbery all around her and the clear blue sky directly above her. It was then she decided to answer. Without turning around to look at James, she began to speak.

"James I know you want to see them, and I don't blame you but I just don't want to show them to you now ok ?" James stood upright and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Why ?!" he asked.  
"I've got a headache. I don't feel like it right now."

James had been bugging Jessie for about two weeks about her pair. James had been imagining them but wanted to see them in real life. Meowth had gone back to the Team Rocket headquarters to see if he could get any more equipment for them to use in order to try to capture Pikachu again. However, they didn't need equipment, they needed a freaking miracle.

James, this time, ran in front of Jessie and fell to his knees. She stopped in her tracks and looked down towards James with a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Oh come on Jessie please ! You let Brock, Misty and the twerp see them ! And they're younger than me !"  
Jessie became slightly angry.  
"I didn't let them see, they just saw ! I had them out and suddenly they appeared in front of me !"

Jessie remembered that day. She was kneeling down at a stream, and she needed a rest. She had got her pair out when suddenly, on the other side of the small river were Ask, Misty and Brock ! All Brock could say was,  
"Wow, they're amazing !" and Ash came out with,  
"They're so round !" Misty quickly slapped both of the boys round their heads then pulled them away as Jessie got up and ran out of view.

Jessie walked around James kneeling on the floor, and once again continued to walk down the dusty path. She didn't know that James was getting this desperate. She knew he was getting desperate, but not THIS desperate. She had caught him trying to look a few times, but he just looked away. Even her boss back at the Team Rocket headquarters had asked Jessie to get them out. However, Jessie wasn't about to do that even if it would get her promoted !

James dived backwards and grabbed her foot. Jessie looked down at her foot to see James pleading. She gritted her teeth, growled and tried to walk. She pulled James along the path with every step she took.  
"Wow," James thought as he was being dragged along the footpath. "She's strong." Again he started to beg.

"Oh Jessie please let me see them ! Your pair are the best in the world. They're better than Sabrina's, Cassidy's, Nurse Joy's, Officer Jenny's and even Erica's !" Jessie stopped in her tracks. James stood up in front of her again.  
"You really think so ?" Jessie asked. A small smile appeared on her face.  
"Of course Jessie ! They're the best in the world, better than anyone else's." Jessie squealed with delight and hugged James. James smiled and blushed as he could feel how close he was to Jessie, and how tight it was becoming in his trousers. He could feel the firm pressure on his chest from Jessie.  
"Ahh James. What would I do without your kind compliments." James could not answer that, but then again he didn't have to. "For your kind generosity, I'll show you my pair" James screamed with delight.

Slowly Jessie reached up to her short mini-top ready to let her pair come out. With one quick movement, they were out free.  
"What do you think ?" Jessie asked, slowly cupping them with her hands.  
"Wow !" James replied. "They're amazing ! Better than I ever thought !" James immediately grabbed Jessie's pair which made Jessie yelp with surprise.

Almost immediately he began acting like a little child with a now.  
"Imaging catching a Pokémon with these !" he exclaimed. James held Pokéball's in his hands that were light blue and white, with diamond studs and a big "R" in the centre. These were a custom, and amazing, set of Pokéballs.  
"Hey, hey be careful ! They are my prized possessions !" Jessie spoke out loud. James handed them back over to Jessie, still staring at the Pokéballs.

"When can I get a Pokéball like those ?" James eagerly asked. Jessie looked at James and stood in a position as if waiting on a street corner. Her left arm hugged her bare stomach as her right hand gestured him to move forward. James moved forward as Jessie smoothly put both hands on his face. Seductively she spoke in his ear,  
"You can get a pair like mine when we..." Then, Jessie screamed. "CATCH PIKACHU !"  
"YEOW !" James screamed as he backed off from Jessie.  
"I'll see what I can do in getting you some," Jessie started. "I might be able to get a deal in Viridian City !"

James continued to rub his ear,  
"Thanks Jess." He said.  
"Aww, I'm sorry James." Jessie said as she slowly stroked his ear.

Both Team Rocket members set back off down the dusty footpath en route to Viridian City. Once again Jessie swayed her hips seductively.  
As Jessie was walking down the path she suddenly had a thought. A vampish grin appeared on her face as she looked at James.  
"James," She started.  
"Yes Jessie ?" He answered.  
"Can I see something of yours ?" As they disappeared beyond the hill, a surprised "Yelp!" could be heard from James as well as the giggle from Jessie.

The End.


End file.
